


Tight Spaces

by dirty_little_fanfricker



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M, Selfcest, Well fucked, dub-con, wall fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_little_fanfricker/pseuds/dirty_little_fanfricker
Summary: This fic was solely inspired by Slimeybonez of tumblr! It is an amazing piece of art work and I felt very honoured to be inspired by it!





	Tight Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was solely inspired by Slimeybonez of tumblr! It is an amazing piece of art work and I felt very honoured to be inspired by it!

_-POP-_

Blue and Lust heard the noise as soon as the other did, it sounded like a suction cup noise. Blue felt like he knew exactly what just happened, but he prayed that he was wrong. Sadly, it was not answered.

“Uhh...Blue...Blue honey…~” Lust called from the other hallway.

Blue came out of the bathroom, drying his hands and saw Lust’s rear sticking out of the wall. He grew this annoyed expression on his face as he stood behind the stuck skeleton.

“Why are you this way…?” He had a monotone to the stupidity the other seem to reflect.

“Do you mean why am I wonderful?” Lust grinned.

“I meant why can’t you walk like a normal person?” The annoyance was showing in Blue’s tone.

“Because I’m above walking~”

Lust proceeded to wiggle his rear at Blue and Blue just watched, the wheels turning in his cranium. He remember this morning when he woke up to Lust plowing into him like his life depended on it. Blue had to miss training because he could barely walk.

The more Blue stared at the wriggling rear, the more his revenge plan was falling into place for him. Lust was defenseless and vulnerable in this position he put himself in. Blue told him to walk like a regular person and it was clear this had happened more than once so Lust should of known by now to not keep doing this. But he was lazy and stubborn.

Blue raised his hand and gave his purple, plump rear a sharp smack to Lust’s rear, causing the other to squeak in response. Blue smirked at the reaction. Humming, her gripped the other's rear rather hard; hard enough to leave a print of his boney hand on the purple flesh. Lust couldn't help but moan as Blue tampered with his rear end, grabbing handfuls like no tomorrow at Lust's expense.

Lust was fine with the groping until Blue stop and shifted his footing then shifted Lust's panties over.

“W-Wha--Blue?”

Blue was silent as he slipped Lust’s panties to the side and pushed down his own pants enough to let his sex spring forth and glide it against Lust’s dripping entrance.

“Getting wet from a little teasing~? Oh Lusty, honey~ So dirty.” Blue teased.

“W-Wait Blue, please! It’s been awhile! I’m not ready!”

Lust struggled and squirmed but Blue was already pushing against the entrance, slipping into the soaking wet channel of Lust’s plump mound. Blue wasted no time in pounding into Lust as he gripped his round cheeks firmly to keep himself steady.

Blue savoured the moment for just a minute before he hunched over, drew back and slammed his hips right into Lust's rear; hearing the other cry out like that was the highlight of his night at the moment. He left himself bury deep in Lust. The feeling was….in a word...intense. The feeling of that snug fit in Lust’s heated core. The wetness that engulfed his shaft, then heated, a warm sensation that spread over his thighs, hips, and belly. He felt himself gripping Lust’s sides as a slow and steady tingle surrounded his crotch, his lower belly and his upper thighs. The feeling nearly made him to blackout with intensity.

Blue could feel the muscles in Lust clench as his surprise assault. It wasn’t long until Blue was slamming into the other plush rear end. He wasn’t even thinking about his revenge anymore. He was taken about by how tight Lust was. It’s been far too long since Blue was the one inside of him. He could hear Lust on the other side, moaning, whimpering and being overtaken by the pleasure as well.

The sweet symphony of noise that Lust was making drove Blue over the edge. He didn’t hesitate to give Lust everything he had to make the other whimper and scream his name. He wanted to be the only thing that his captive lover thought about. He refused to let Lust forget about this moment. He wanted to make sure Lust didn’t, just as Lust did to him. To hear the male skeleton moan this way for him was truly invigorating. Blue was overcome with ecstasy at the remarkable feeling.

He didn’t even notice that he was ramming into Lust, who was making more noise than the slapping noise their own coloured plasmic flesh was making. Blue drank up every bit of the cries. He nearly couldn’t take it; being engulfed this way, swallowed up by his lover’s insides like this, stirring him up like this, excited him. He almost wished Lust got stuck like this all the time. He regretted not doing this the first time Lust got stuck. The thought almost made him laugh, if he wasn’t so swallowed up by pleasure.

The slamming repeated itself and Blue felt his orgasm closing in but he’d rather hear Lust squeal first. He reached down between the other’s legs and pressed a trembling digit against the sensitive little nub hiding away. He could hear Lust squeak and felt him shiver at the slight push. It wasn’t until Blue started to press into the nub and circled it, making its owner cry out and thrust back against his lover’s hips.

Blue continued the massage as he tossed his head back, feeling the tunnel his shaft was trapped in close in around him. Lust was about to explode and Blue was ready. Hearing Lust whine so pathetically turned Blue on, his thrusting even start to become sloppy.

“B-BLUE!!” Lust exclaimed, screaming at the top of his ribs as his orgasm washed over Blue’s throbbing shaft. The tightness and wetness was so great, Blue kept rubbing Lust’s button as he buried himself deep into the other’s canal before emptying himself into his lover’s sex while crying out himself.

They both stood there, panting and whimpering as their bodies trembled. Blue had wrapped his arms around Lust to hold himself up. It almost felt like Blue had knotted in the other from how tight Lust’s muscles was clenching around him.

“Bl..Blue? Blue, honey…?” Lust was breathless.

“Yes, love?” Blue responded, also breathless.

“Haaa...May...Maybe I should get stuck more often~?” Lust chuckled.

Blue huffed and puffed his cheeks before smacking Lust’s rear again.

“Yeah, you should.”


End file.
